


free

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: drabble.stan's free after mike's phone call





	free

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE

he had been lying

for as long as he could remember

and he remembered

everything

every insult

every failed plan

every scared hurt angry feeling

every offensive thing he had met with that summer

if the turtle couldn’t save them

no one could

it felt, except

the birds saved them 

but only just

and he gazed into the deadlights

once more

and the razor saved him

and he was

finally free


End file.
